Averting the Rumpocalypse
| nextlist = Aerial Burial Sidequest Exchange of Favors| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps # Obtain the help of the Brokenskull shaman, . ## Take the Brokenskull zeppelin close by in Phantom Sea to Brokenskull Rock in . ## Speak with in . ##*''Note: the fastest way back to Phantom Sea is the Brokenskull zeppelin at the Brokenskull docks in .'' ## Speak with Charanda at in Phantom Sea # Kill the Far Seas Rum Master in F.S. Distillery: The Rum Cellar (Solo) #* Note: the Rum Cellar is a actual Solo Zone, 1 player max. If done right little fighting is needed. ## Find Kildiun. ### Travel to the Lift to Highhold and go to the at the top. ### Stay on the rocks at the edge so the guards won't see you. When you near the doorway, wait for both guards to fall asleep. ###* It's also possible to kill the pair of guards, so long as you aren't spotted by the roving Captain. ### Go through the and to the southwest. Each has wandering guards that you must watch until they're well past, then dash to the next corridor. ## Speak to Kildiun in the and complete his three quests: ##* ##* ##* ## Return to the bottom (jump or take the Lift to Highhold). ## Go to the Lift to Fermentation Tanks and take the lift to the top of . ## Move all four of the explosive barrels to below the "northernmost tank", marked by a ghostly green barrel then right-click one of the barrels to set the charges. ## After it blows, grab the F.S. grappling bow from a deceased sage . ## Click the tank at . ##* NOTE: Collect Rum Bottle ( 86, -87, 190 ) NOW last chance to get up here! ## Equip the bow, and then click the glowing spot on the top of the tank to fire the grappling hook, then click the rope to zipline across. ##* ''Note: 03/1/2016 F.S. grappling bow is now appearance only. May want to re-equip any displaced appearance Pri/Sec/Ranged appearance items at this point. ## Enter the and kill . ### Attack Portia until she goes to the liquor cabinet. She will pick a bottle and make a statement that starts with ''Portia Rumuffin takes a swig in honor of .... ###* When you first enter the room, locate the five named bottles of rum. ### The keywords are in Portia's emote when she drinks. You must click the correct bottle after each emote in order to make Portia vulnerable to attack. If you miss, Portia gains a powerful buff. ###* "Homeland": Click the bottle of Rivervale Reserve (to the right of the door on a crate). ###* "More fortunate": Click the bottle of Pirate's Lucky Break (to the left of the door on a crate). ###* "Ship": Click the bottle of Seafaring Lady 1154 (on the desk). ###* "Company": Click the bottle of F.S.T.C. Limited Edition . ###* "Dock": Click the bottle of Kithicor Island Estate (bottom of the bookshelf near the front door). ###* "Jesters and Pranksters": Click the bottle of Fool's Royal Cask (middle of the bookshelf near the desk). Note * You now have the option to take the quest to kill Nibbles. Rewards *At least *One of the Following: ** ** ** **